The Pretty Little Lying Game
by horrormaster2.0.1
Summary: Bad title i know, suttons lead for an annie hobbs leads her to a town she once went to before, Rosewood
1. Author's Note

The Pretty Little Lying Game

**This is just a authors note**

**this is kinda set befor the end of "over my dead body" for PLL and during "Over Exposed" on TLG**

**i wanted to give a bit more description on this**

**Sutton's new lead on a Annie Hobbs leads her to a town she once visited befor Rosewood, Pensylvania where she reconnects the liars, because one summer her family went there and Sutton quickly befreinded Alison, Spence, Aria,Emily, and Hanna. now she's visiting again but what she dosent know is that theres a lot going on in rosewood and she might just get pulled into a whole new web of lies and secrets**

**and what the liars dont know about her is...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**That she also met "A"!**

**what Sutton dosen't know might get her in a whole lot of trouble!**


	2. What to do

The Pretty Little Lying Game

Once Sutton got a name "annie hobbs" she searched her on thayer's labtop at the cafe

She couldn't find anything but a link

Thayer walks over to the table to cups of frappachinos in his hands he sets them and sits next too sutton

"Did you find anything?" thayer asked as he takes a sip of the frap

"There's nothing but one link." sutton turns the laptop and shows thayer the page from the link

it was another painting of Beautiful stars but this painting was at a museum called "The Gala" in Philidelphia

"You're going to Philidelphia now?" Thayer asked

"i don't know i mean its a new lead, but..."

"You should ask emma."

"No all she's going to say is that its a bad idea and i should go back to phoenix."

then a light bulb went off in her head she had completly forgotton about them

"oh my god, i know what to do!"

"what?"thayer asked

just then the laptop beeps its a video chat request from Emma Sutton clicks on the request

Emma's face pops up

"Sutton! We need to talk!"

"I was just about to call you and say the samething!"


	3. Meeting The Liars

The Pretty Little Lying Game

"Wait what? emma honestly think that annie hobbs is in philidelphia?"

sutton and thayer are at the bus station both with tickets in hand

"No, but she has something in pheonoz anyway on annie hobbs. Thayer, look i know you're worried about me but i know some people near philidelphia i'll be with them don't worry!"

thayer looks at sutton his eyes say he's scared for her being alone, sutton lost in her thoughts thinking about before, when she was a little younger where she first met Alison dilaurentis, Aria montgomery, emily fields, spencer hasting, and hefty hanna

**************FLASHBACKTIME!***********

only a year ago sutton and her family just arrive to pennsylvania there at a hotel laurel and sutton are talking with there parents

"hey mom could laurel and i go out around rosewood?"

"yeah. its a pretty small town we'll be able to keep an eye on you sutton."

"don't worry dad i'll keep an eye on her." sayd laurel sutton gives her a shut up stare

they walk out of the hotel lobby and enter the town square in minutes

"Wow this is beautifal!"

"yeah, it is."

distracted by the towns beauty, compared to pheonix's mostly desert town rosewood is way prettier

sutton lost in the towns beauty accidently knocked into a girl

"Oh sorry my bad."

"It's cool are you new to rosewood i haven't seen you here before?" asked the girl

"Yeah, were here with pur parents for a business trip."

"Hi im Laurel Mercer!" laurel sticks out her hand the girl tahes it and shakes it

"Im Sutton Mercer." the girl shakes suttons hand

"My name is Alison DiLaurentes. welcome to rosewoo-"

"Ali hey!" another girl with pink stripes in her hair runs up to alison

"Hey were waiting for you at Spencers what are you doing?"

The girl notices Sutton and Laurel

"Hi, Im Aria."

"Sutton."

"Laurel."

"There new to town." Alison and Aria exchange looks

"Hey do you guys wanna hangg out with us today?" asked Alison have a divious look on her face like she has a plan set into motion

"Uuh sure." sutton said

She's knows that look it was the same face she made all the time with her char, mads, and even laurel when they were playing "TLG"

Sutton and Laurel follow Ali and Aria to this barn they were talking about once they arrived at a house they just walked inside

Aria came back out through the door and looks at them they didn't even move from the spot in fron of the house

"This is our freind Spencers house. It's ok guys."

With that they enter the house seeing it all nice and fancy but not as fancy as there house is in phoenix

"Hey Aria who's this?" ask another girl

"oh Em this is Sutton and Laurel. There new to town."

"oh, hi im Emily."

"Nice to meet you." emily's eyes seem to be l constantly looking at sutton her eyes moving up and down to sutton

Sutton dosent notice this but Laurel does


	4. Welcome to Rosewood

The Pretty Little Lying Game

"Hey is Ali back yet?" a blonde chubby girl walked in she was wearing big a pink sweatshirt. she's secretly holding a bag of M&M's but iss hiding it behind her back like she dosent want Alison to see, weird.

all the girls walk in to spencer's livingroom it's huge! But not as big as sutton's livingroom in Pheonix.

Laurel keeps an eye on Emily she see's that emily is looking at both sutton and alison as if she's trying to compare the two

"Hanna this is sutton and laurel. alison said

"Hi." hanna said

another girl came downstairs with a guy following close behind

"Hey girls."

"Hey Mellisa, hi Ian."

"hey." sutton looks at ian in a intruiging way then he looks back to melissa who dosent even notice.

*******END OF FLASHBACK!***********

Sutton is now on a bus she's kinda restless she looks out the window and see's a sign

WELCOME TO ROSEWOOD

she smiles she looks at her phone 3 Missed calls from Emma she hesitates

obiously still mad about that kiss with emma and ethan.

She dials a number and puts her phone to her ear

"Sutton! oh my god i just found something important!" emma said sitting at her desk with the picture of annie, ted, and alec.

"I guess a congratulations are in order you're highness." sutton says it with such sarcasim

"Oh...you saw the pictures huh?"

"Oh please there were up the minute you got the crown."

Emma hesitates trying not to bring up that kiss

"Well it was you're name they called so...Congradulations!"

"So kissing Ethan was part of it to or was that something else?" Sutton askes clearly aggrivated

"I...I dont know what that was, but that's not the point Sutton."

"Oh i think it's exactly the point Emma!" people on the bus turn to sutton, she lowers her voice

"I told you to be me for just a short while and you're already messing up everything!"

"S..Sutton?"

"You know what emma? forget it!" "Sut-"

sutton hangs up and throws her phone in her bag the bus stops at the station

Sutton is one of the first to get off the bus she looks around embracing the beuty of rosewood then her stomach growls she realizes she hasent eaten since she left thayer's

Thankfully rosewoods a real small town she can walk to a diner within five minutes!

sutton walks to the nearest Diner which was right around the corner she walks in passing a woman(Dr. Sullivan) who seems a little scared sutton examines the diner seeing a frige full of pies she looks over to see someone she hasent seen for practically two years!(A) and a waitress who walks away from A's table sutton rushes over

"Hey you! God I havent seen you in like forever!" sutton sits and notices the all black look and even black gloves inside really?

"What's with the all dark look you got going here? Nevermined i think it kinda suits you...so.

sutton circles a's cup of coffee "What have you've been up to?"

**********FLASHBACK!**************

Spencer is in her attic looking for something

"Spencer?" a voice asked downstairs

"Up here mom!" spencer yells still searing the boxes Veronica Hastings comes up see's spencer

"What are you doing?"

"I have this report to do for my family history so im looking for you and dads family box's."

"Oh that's over here." Veronica walks to a big box she shoves it to spencer

"Eveything you want to know about me and you're dads family history is in there."

"Thanks mom." Veronica goes downstairs and Spencer carefully goes to her room not wanting to drop the box once she get to her room she sets it on her bed she begings to go through it finding yearbooks from high school, kid photo's, ect.

One yearbook catches Spencers eyes she grabbs it and looks at it reads ARROYO HIGH SCHOOL CLASS OF 1989 she looks at the bottom and see's where this year books from Pheonix, Arizona.

Spencer goes through the pages seeing pictures of people from the 80's Yikes!

A picture falls out of one of the pages spencer looks at it, it's of three girls

The one in the middle is Veronica but the other two are a Mystery

she turns the picture arond and looks at the inscription:** Veronica Sewell, Phyllis Sewell, Rebecca "Annie" Sewell**

* * *

><p><strong>i just want to say that one comment about my story didnt stop me from writing stress did. and as you can see in this chapter Surron reunites with A AND sPENCER FINDS SOMETHING INTERESTING ABOUT HER MOTHER WHAT DO YOU EXPECT TO SEE BY THE NEXT CHAPTER? REVEIW AND LET ME KNOW!<strong>


	5. Sutton's questLiars truth

The Pretty Little Lying Game

3 Hours Later

Sutton walks into the police station phone in hand everyone in there dosent notice her with the news from earlier "Ok so which room is it?"

she looks around seeing if anyone is looking Sutton creeps into a interrogation room(**hint: This is the Same room Jenna and Garrett where talking in)**

"Ok i think im in the right room." sutton then heads to a files cabinet and reaches behind it revealing a tape recorder "So now what?" she asked

sutton looks at the recorder and presses play Jenna and Garretts voices come to

"**We couldn't have come up with a better plan." Garrett says "I wish i can see those bitches right now. I'm sorry that they dont know that we're doing this to them." Jenna say's**

**she continues "Are you ready to give up you're career in law enforcement?" Jenna asks **Sutton's face show disguise** "I cant wait to get rid of this ridiculous uniform!" "It's not smart for me to walk out of here tonight." Garret says "Well you're much more patient than i am." Jenna says "I've been waiting months to get into that storage room i think i can wait a little longer to quit the force." Garrett says**

**"Are you still worried about jason?" Jenna whisperes "You know he figured out that he's not the one that killed her but he has no idea we that we wrote that note." **"Note?"** Sutton askes she reaches into her back pocket grabbing a note it's the same one Jason had showed Aria "And were getting away with it." Jenna laughs **"Well not for long." Sutton says an evil smile comes across her face **"Here." Garrett says "Take this home, and burn it." Garrett says a paper noise is heard like someones clutching it hard "Is it page 5?" Jenna askes "It's all of it Jenna there's nothing else to link us to that night." Garrett says "She deserved to die like that." Jenna Says **This is more than Sutton can hear she presses stop her phone still to her ear she begins to say "Ok so i need to get page 5 before it's to late do you know where Jenna is? A couple minutes later Sutton's knocking on The Cavanaugh house hold she waits for a moment in the corner of her eyes she see's the drapes open for a moment and close then someone answers the door Toby

"Oh my god..." Toby says his eyes wide with shock "Suprise!" Sutton yells hugging Toby really tight "What are you doing here?" Toby asks

"What? I can't come see one of my best guy friends?" Sutton says "I know it's late but, Can I come in?" Toby's happy expression changes "I dont think that's a good idea." "Why?" Sutton asks eager to get inside "Toby." a voice says "Who are you talking to?" Toby says nothing Sutton mouths "Is that Jenna?" in that moment jenna comes to the doorway "Who is it?" Jenna asks "Hi." "Sutton?" "Yeah, How are you Jenna?"

"I'm well, you want to come inside we need to catch up." "Yeah." Sutton walks in giving Toby a look saying _Relax I got this. Sutton follows Jenna into her room _

_Jenna walks into her room first, Sutton follows Jenna finds her bed and sits in it Sutton looks around the room she finds Jenna's desk before she could walk over Jenna's voice came to her_

_"So, Sutton what brings you back to Rosewood?" Jenna asks with curiosity in her voice "Well I wanted to see you, and some other freinds." Sutton says carefully walking to Jenna's desk hoping not to make a noise _

_"Well that's sweet i didn't think you'd come back here after what happened last time." Sutton pauses she turns to Jenna smiles come across there faces "I cant beleive you remembered that!" "Of coarse i would!" Jenna laughed it was so funny bringing up that "I mean it was two years ago, when it happened!" Jenna said rising from the bed towards sutton. Sutton dosen't back away she stands there as Jenna comes closer a little to close Sutton put's her hand's on Jenna's cheeks leans towards her and kisses her, Jenna kisses back but with more passion they fall back onto Jenna's Bed_

* * *

><p><em>Emily, Aria,Hanna, and Spencer are sitting on a couch still in there dirty wedding dresses at the hastings household there parents talking amungs themselves about what to do now<em>

_it's a real awkward moment for all of them having there children being accused of being killers and having evidence from what killed Alison in there hands, not good._

_All the girls are silent Spencers mom the first to speak "And you have no idea where Dr. Sullivane is?" "No." Spencer says "We haven't been able to contact her all day." Aria says "Why?" Emily asks Aria's mom now speaks "Well the police think you might have something to do with her disappearance and well according to this message she's at home right now getting back from a family emergancey."_

_All the girls stare at with shock "WHAT!" all the girls say at the same time_


	6. Discoveries More Lies

The Pretty Little Lying Game

Aria's mom continues with the email from her phone "_I am sorry for my departing but i had to deal with a family emergancey now that i have returned i am also sorry to inform you that i can no longer have you're daughter as my patient due to matters that have accured earlier today. Sincerly, Dr. Anne Sullivan." Mrs. Montgomery outs the phone in her pockets while the other parents stare at there daughtrs not knowing what to do..._

_Hanna decides to speak up "Well, I need to get out of this dress , im covered in dirt , and im tired. I mean i feel like i just got crawled out of a sewer!" "Hanna!" Hanna's mom yells "I was able to get a clear opening to something fot you girls." Mrs Hasting says _

_"What is it?" Emily asks "Community service starting tommorow until sometime next month." "Oh hell no this is complete bull-"_

_"HANNA!" Ms martin yells Hanna keeps quiet Mr Hastings exhales "Look it's been a long night why dont you girls go get some sleep?"_

_all the girls get up to leave._

* * *

><p><em>Sutton is now on a boat headed somewhere until we see it a cabin (<strong>This is the Same cabin Hanna and Caleb went to in episode 8 of the 2nd season)<strong>_

_once Sutton parks on the dock she walks to the cabin door she grabs a key from her pocket and inserts it into the knob she turns the knob and walks inside the cabin in there she see's A sitting in a chair on a laptop we still dont know what A looks like_

_"Hey did you find the video?" A nods Sutton walks over to the laptop "Oh and I got it." Sutton pulls out afolded peice of paper(Page 5) before she unfolds it she looks at the laptop "That video is what Ian gave me." Sutton says pointing at something on the screen A presses play on the video and we see what it is._

* * *

><p><em>Back in Pheonix Emma see's Ted hiding a envelope or something inbetween magazines Emma quickly walks over to the magazine box and searches for the thing she finds and see's Ted, Alec and Annie in highschool!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Aria is at home now clean and dirtless she sits in her bed with a box in her lap <strong>(This is the box Jason gave to Aria, Ali's box where she has the locket and her first note from A hidden in the head of a doll)<strong>_

_Aria opens the box and grabs the locket she's about to put on the necklace but see's the old doll's head is tilted it's neck popping out Aria grabs the doll and examines the neck "What the hell?" Aria pushes the head foward and looks inside the head inside are notes five or six crumbled up Aria reaches for one, pulls it out and uncrumbe it she reads the message on the card "**Want to meet? Be at 313 mockingbird in 30 minutes come alone.", **Another one says "**It's always nice to want what you cant have right?" **and Arian fumbles throught other notes but finds the very first one given to Ali with the voodoo doll "**It's my turn to torture you."**_

_Aria is a little freaked she's about to grab her phone to call spencer but then remembers her parents took her phone Aria then empties the box completly then somethings different Aria feels the bottom of the box it's thin suddenly as if she pressed a button or something the bottom part pops up. Aria lifts up the bottom revealing another layer inside is a Notebook entitled : **Alisons Diary**_

* * *

><p><em>Hanna and Emily are sitting in Hanna's room not speaking to eachother at all, it's silent and akward.<em>

_Until a bang is heard downstairs Hannna's the first to jump to the hert door she opens it a little to see what's going on voices are being heard she looks down the stairs and see's her dad and mom talking._

* * *

><p><em>At Spencers house she is in her room trying to sleep until she hears voices coming from downstairs Spencer goes to inspect once spencer gets to the top of the stairwell she can hear the voice loud and clear "No, I said later i cant talk right now jason." a slight pause why is spencers dad still talking to jason? "Yes i know and she will not know for the time being...If they connect the dots to it I will be in trouble."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sutton is reading the autopsy report in new pajamas on a bed as she reads the report her eyes go wide. "Oh my god, They werent alone!"<em>


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

I am sorry to anounce that this story will be put on hold for a while and my last chapter isent uploaded whick is weird.


	8. O throu many Dangers,Twin where art thou

IM BACK BITCHES!

* * *

><p><strong>ANYWAY it's been a whole month since stuff went down that night. During that month Sutton went back to LA to find Annie but...well those of you who've watched the show you know what happens.<strong>

**But when sutton finally got to phoenix and tried to expose Emma her family's car got into the lake, but two people were in the back of suttons car (A, and someone else) i wont say who but A was mostly the one who pope up to scare sutton**

**causing the car to drive into the lake.**

**Ok any way this is where A is driving back to Pennsylvania and sutton is in the back seat too. And so the Story Continues...**

A lone road, a flash of headlights come into view as a car speeds down the road. In the back seat of the car is a soaked Sutton still unconscious and in the same party dress driving the car in the front seat is a all black wearing figure A.

As Sutton 's eyes slowly open we see a flash of BLONDE HAIR and we hear a voice it's very familiar but the voice is card to make out. "Hey Sutton, I'm glad you're awake." "Where-Where are we going?"

Sutton asks barley conscious "Back to Rosewood." "Why?" Sutton asks "They found something about me and I don't know what it is, it's been driving me crazy for weeks!" "What do you want me to do?" Sutton ask's "To find it! i want to know what they found!" "Ok I'll take care of it..." with that Sutton doses off...


	9. Part II

Sutton then gets into the car and drives off quickley... she looks her reveiw to see if its safe she then takes off her hoodie and speeds all the way to the lake house once she enters A enters through the back door "Oh my god I'm so sorry..I..I lost you're phone it fell out my pocket, but i was hit by Hanna's car and i couldn't move fast enough and why arent you saying anything!" A put's up their hand to silent sutton

"Where did you go anyway?" Sutton asks

* * *

><p>Emma, Ethan, and Thayer are in Sutton(now Emma's) room Thayer looks at the new gift Emma got "White paper black bow..." Thayer whispers "Thayer what are you doing?" Ethan ask's "I think you should open this.." Thayer says motioning the box to Emma "Ok i will lat-" "No now!" Thayer yells "Alright." Emma says a little shaken by his voice as Emma opens the wrapping paper, and the box, and takes the paper away reveal a ripped peice of Suttons dress! "That's Sutton's dress..." Emma says a bit more shaken Emma slowly lifts the peice of the dress reveals a note "Keep on being Sutton... or you're next." Emma's eyes widen as she looks to Thayer then to Ethan.<p>

* * *

><p>"You did what!" Sutton yells to A "Why would you send her that! It's better for her to think I'm missing not dead!" Sutton says "Just hear me out if she thinks you're dead she'll be you for a longer time cause i need you here now more than ever since they have my Phone!" A says "I said I was sorry!" Sutton says "It's not a problem." A says pulling out another phone exactley like the one that fell out of Suttons pocket "Oh what did they find?" "Nothing! That's the thing they tricked us and we believed them!" "Wow...Ok."<p>

A walked into the living to the fire place to start a fire... "Did you find anything on Annie hobbs?" Sutton asks "No but there is this woman named Annie Rebecca Sewell, she you're freind Char's aunt but i saw this picture of her when she was younger with Spencers mom." "Spencer's mom?" Sutton asks a little shocked "Yeah i looks at the inscription it read "VERONICA SEWELL, PHYLLIS SEWELL and ANNIE SEWELL." A says "Who's now Rebecca?" A nods "That's really confusing!" Sutton says she sits on the couch her side still hurting from being hit...


	10. The First Secret The First Game

**Due to my writers block i'll be taking a break but i wrote this small prequel to PLL and TLG so enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sutton's parents car drove around Rosewood, the small picture perfect town in Philadelphia.

"Isen't this town nice?" Kristen asked trying to lighten the mood "Yeah I guess." Sutton replied bitterley

"Dad I want to walk around the town drop me off?" "Sure, sweetheart." Ted pulled up to a costume store "Since Halloween's a few days away maybe you and Laurel should go shopping?" Kristen asked "Yeah. Whatever."Laurel sat nervously facing away from her. "Laurel?" Ted asked "S-Sure." Laurel glanced to Sutton who shot her daggers with that mean smirk on her face. Ted's car parked in front of store Sutton and Laurel got out as there car drives off down the road Sutton looks straight at Laurel "Get in my way, and you'll suffer." Sutton said she walks into the store . In the store Sutton looked around all the guys eyed her, she cooly walked to costumes her phone beeps, she checks her phone it's a text from unkown she reads the text "**Welcome to Rosewood! Were going to have some fun now." **Sutton smirks seriously? she looks around to room no ones phones out right now someone catches her eye Jenna Marshall checking out a Lady G costume Sutton walked towards her "Nice pick." "Thanks... You new here too?" Jenna asked her deep blue eyes look beautiful Sutton just can't look away "I'm Jenna." "I know... I'm Sutton." They shake hands as Sutton slowly walks away she turns back "Go with the red." Jenna looks at her "It suits you more." she gives Jenna a wink and walks off.


	11. Epilogue

**Pretty Little Lying Game**

* * *

><p>Nearly seven months later after what happens with A a.k.a Sutton at the greenhouse. sutton goes to the masquerade ball as the other black swan. The liars discover Mona is A, soon after Sutton visits Mona wearing the red jacket but sutton tells her everything's going to plan and that the real boss was with sutton visiting Mona who was also wearing a red coat. After Sutton leaves rosewood to go back home after the summer her real birth mother Rebecca sends her back to watch over her aunt Veronica (Spencer's mom). After meeting up with Jenna she convinces her to frame a drunken Emily for taking what they think is Alison's body. But what Sutton and Jenna don't know is that the new A knows a big secret nobody else knows about exept for Mona and one person who Sutton never expected and Jenna never met... Laurel!<p> 


	12. Mona's Visiter

**Pretty Little Lying Game**

* * *

><p>Sutton walks into the coffee house. Alone at a seat is Meredith, she looks up from her iPad straight to sutton. "Hey there stranger."says Meredith "Hey." Sutton says. "It's weird." Sutton says in her head "I thought this bitch would of disappeared after Mr Montgomerys threats." Sutton looks at Meredith with a memory coming in her head. The night before Sutton and Alison broke Into Byron's office before Alison and Aria did. "Sutton im taking aria in here tomorrow, why are we in here now?" Alison asked "Because I'm going to help her too, look do you want Arias family to be free from this skank?" Alison nods. "Then take this." Sutton takes out one of her earrings and hands it to Alison "What's this for?" Sutton puts her other earring into the couch cushion "I know what I'm doing Ali." Alison looks at Sutton "What are you doing?" asks Alison "If Aria and her family are going to be free from this bitch, She's going to have to think he's still seeing Meredith." says Sutton "For?" asks Alison "She'll get angry. and when she gets angry she'll get even." Alison smiles... She finally understands. The flashback ends Sutton with Meredith "So sutton, why did you want to meet?" asks Meredith "Well, you know Aria Montgamary?" asks Sutton "Yeah... Why?" asks Meredith "Well, She's going to be coming here any minute to tell you what you already know." says Sutton.<p>

* * *

><p>At Radley<p>

Black gloved persons is signing in. The woman behind the desk looks at the person "I'm sorry but I have never seen you here before miss..." The person doesn't talk they just signs in. The woman behind the desk looks at the name her eye's open wide "Oh miss Darkbloom? I had no idea I'm so sorry!" The woman gives the girl her ID badge. "It's been quiet a while since you come here." We look at the name signed in 'Courtney Darkbloom', The woman opens the door to Mona's room. Mona sits in her chair looking down. "Mona, you're old freind is here." We finally see this Courtney girl. She's wearing a red raincoat, black gloves, and has heart shaped sunglasses and her hair is blonde. The girl walks to Mona and sits in front of her. Mona looks at the girl with a blank expression until the girl takes off her sunglasses and Mona smiles...

* * *

><p>Guys I'm so sorry but I can't honestly do this on my computer cause it won't let me log in. So I have to do this on my iPhone and it's very complicated. So please be patient.<p> 


	13. HELP ME!

OK GUYS PAY ATTENTION (Seriously)

I need your help. If there are any Writers out there that love Both Lying Game and Pretty Little Liars and are good writers, PM ME NOW! I need at least two or three other writers to help continue the story.

I know it's been a loooong time but i need your help. I know where i wanna go with this story but, I'm afraid I have to admit i cant do it on my own! So please, please, PLEASE, PM me the second you read this!


	14. Radley

Mona smiles at the blonde haired woman, as she sit's in front of her not revealing her face. "What are you doing here?" Mona asks, but before the woman can answer. In the front office Wren checks in, he looks at the sign in book, examining it seeing if Hanna has checked in.

He looks at the last name written, "Courtney Darkbloom?" He says to himself. He looks at the nurse at the front desk "Who is this?" he asks showing her the name, she nods "No idea, we assumed she's a relative to a miss,_ Vivian Darkbloom._", Wren looks at her with confusion, "Who?". The nurse goes through previous sign in books, finding the right page, she hands Wren the paper showing him the name. "This person came in a little after Mona was admitted, she occasionally checks in but, we haven't seen her in three months." Wren looks at the nurse again not sure what to think. "That's when Han- Ms. Rivers, came and started visiting." When pulls a questionably look himself, could it be connected?

"Skin Graph" by Silversun Pickups fades in [ watch?v=vDhyZkkqvWc]

(0:00)In Mona's room the girl gives Mona tweezers, and whispers something in her ear. Before giving her something else, we don't see what it is but it makes Mona smile. The woman gets up and leaves but before she can go though the door she puts back on her sunglasses and smiles at Mona, who smiles back and says "See you around, _L_."

(0:47)The girl leaves without signing out the nurse eyes her as she goes, she walks to the elevator door, It opens to Hanna, as she walks out the elevator she and '_C__ourtney_' walk by each other as if in slow motion, Hanna eyes her noticing her 'Lolita look' and the red heart shaped sunglasses, the red coat. Hanna stops and looks at the girl sh she leaves, when she gets in the elevator she looks directly at Hanna, smiling.

(1:01) The elevator doors open and the woman walks out, still smiling, the guard at the desk looks at her. She hands him something by sliding it across the counter as she goes he grabs it but we don't see where it is. He looks at it and smiles, he watches her go.

(1:16) The girl exits the door, she grabs a mirror from her purse, she also takes some 'Toffee Tango' and puts on the lipstick. She puts the mirror away and walks down the steps. As she walks to the gate she takes off her sunglasses again, finally revealing her face... It's... **Laurel**. She walks out of the gate and walks down the sidewalk, she turns and walks up to a car, we don't see the driver but it is wearing a black hoodie, Laurel looks at the hooded figure. "Take me to Room A." she instructed the hooded figure, they start the car.

(1:51) The car drives off into the streets of rosewood, as another black hoodie looks on at the car.


End file.
